The Abandonment of Ancient Siblingry
by ridersjet
Summary: Mario and Co. are infiltrated by an enemy no one would have expected. One who is new to them but what every happens when even Bowser gets kidnapped with the rest? Luigi and Rosalina are left to find out what exactly happened to the rest of their friends!


~I cant take it anymore~

**  
A story of a plumber who just couldn't be hidden in his brother's shadow anymore. All of the pressure of trying to be an equal to his brother just  
wouldn't allow him to do anything he wanted to do.  
**

Oh look, another party! Oh look another game of go-karting! What fun! We all arrived at the fun house. The house itself consists the power of the power  
stars and transforms into anything inside, from Shy Guys Train board to play a game of Mario Party, or Rainbow Road for an awesome go-kart race. I was so  
excited I couldn't keep still, "Who is hosting it this time?" my smile quickly fades as everyone breaks into laughter at the mere thought of the question.  
"Only an ignorant person will ask that question dummy!" yells a woman from the other end of the room. She was laughing so hard that her slight gold crown  
fell off her head. I slumped over and looked over to my brother and he snickers but stops as he sees the tears in my eyes. It's not fun being second best,  
or even the second born. The first feeling of being the second born can really tell how your going to live your life. Although, my brother and I are twins  
but he was born first. I was always the one who was left behind, the one who never learns from Mama or Papa. It was irritating that I can never do anything  
if he's involved. The bunch of characters still laugh as I walk out of the fun house, I slumped over and sat on the curb holding my head up with my hands.  
Covering my eyes, I continue to cry like always according to my "friends". All of a sudden, a blue glow comes out of the building but no footsteps were  
heard but the only sounds was a Wurr from Star sprite. "Hey its alright, why are you crying out all alone?" I continued to cover my eyes and as calmly as I  
can, I responded, "W….What do you mean? Who's crying? N-n-n-not-a-me…." I sighed heavily wiping away my tears and turning to her slowly I got up and wiped  
the dirt off my over alls. The blue glow finally whisped away and reveals a girl, or more so looked like a princess. Next to her was a small but round Star  
Sprite, Luma I believe was its name. This girl, reminds me of the time I got lost in space when one of Bowser's plans got out of hand. Oh wait, that is  
her, Princess of the stars, Rosalina. "Luigi, I know how it must feel being in your brother's shadow for so long, but you mustn't cry." I looked to her and  
sighed heavily fixing my hat, tilting it a little more back than it usually should to expose a little bit of my hair. She smiled and took me by the hand  
and lifted me off the ground and took me to the roof of the fun house. We sat there on the edge watching over the stars, its funny how many of those stars  
are actually Lumas just hanging around. They are adorable creatures, with their pudginess and oh they are so cuddly from what it seems. Rosalina, looks  
over to me as I look at the stars above and leans against me. "Luigi, why is it you try so hard to out match your brother?" The very thought struck my  
head, why do I do it? I mean it just lets me have a goal in life I guess, but that really isn't something to really put effort into it… does it? I turned  
my head slightly and responded, "I honestly am not sure to be honest. I try to make up reasons or facts that don't make sense… all of the things I keep  
thinking is that I am completely pathetic and useless in the end." There was a long pause between to the both of us that even Luma was questioning what was  
going on. "Well I don't think you are." She kissed my cheek and I felt my mustache stretch itself out. I didn't feel this way with Daisy at all. Maybe  
because she was rejected by Mario for Princess Peach and as always I get the left overs… but this is different! Rosalina never went for Mario and has  
always been real close to me for whatever the reason. I can't believe she likes me, I love this feeling!~ I put my arm around Rosalina and watched the  
stars with her then I suddenly realized something is up, the lights in the fun house were off….. the thing was the lights never go out in the fun house  
EVER unless…. The Power Stars were gone!


End file.
